The present invention relates to a plug for sealing a housing and, more particularly, to a pressure plug for hydraulically sealing the housings of valves, actuators and the like.
In the construction of present day hydraulic devices such as servovalves for example, valve chambers are formed by machining a cylindrical valve chamber through the length of the valve housing and threading the chamber at either end. During assembly, therefore, a correspondingly threaded plug having an O-ring therearound is inserted into one end of the channel to provide a fluid tight seal. From the other end of the channel, a centering spring is inserted followed by the valve spool and a second centering spring. Then, the other end of the channel is sealed by a similarly threaded plug and O-ring assembly. As can be seen, the use of such a plug requires expensive threading of both the housing and the plug and requires a two part assembly of the plug and O-ring. The present invention, which is not limited to valves, such as that described above, eliminates the need for the threading operation on both the plug and the valve housing and eliminates the need for an O-ring seal.